I want you to be my girlfriend
by Deauliaas
Summary: Memperhatikannya menjadi kebutuhan primer / "... kau bagaikan bulan yang menyinari malam..." / "...seperti bekas cacar dipecah gitu..." / nembak ala boyband korea? / Warning: GenderBender. SasukeSakura-male-Hinata Don't like, dont read ;)


**Character : Sasuke dan Sakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I want you to be my girlfriend © Deauliaas**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC dan ada ****GENDERBENDER**** di sini!**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

**SO EASY RIGHT?**

Memperhatikannya dalam diam sudah menjadi hobby bahkan kebutuhan primer untukku. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, tawanya, senyumnya dan segalanya tentang dia. Kalian ingin tahu namanya? Baiklah dia memiliki nama yang sama persis dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini. Yep, namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Hoi, Sasuke! Kau memperhatikan Sakura-chan lagi ya?" tanya seseorang di sebelahku dengan volume yang sedikit nyaring.

Dan dapat dilihat, mata seluruh anak di penjuru kantin mengarah kepadaku semua. Ada yang terkikik gelid an ada yang menggeleng kasihan. Kenapa kasihan? Karena, UchihaSasuke pernah **ditolak** mentah-mentah oleh seorang Haruno Sakura.

**Ditolak**.

**Ditolak**.

**DITOLAK**!

Bayangkan betapa malunya diriku saat itu—shit— dan aku mengingat hal nista itu lagi. Aku yang memiliki harga diri tinggi dan membela-belakan membuangnya jauh-jauh hanya demi seorang gadis. Hasilnya? Nol besar.

Tapi, aku tidak menyerah. Aku selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya, sehingga dia akan jatuh hati padaku dan menjadi milikku. Berbagai cara telah aku lakukan dan ini mungkin yang ke− berapa ya?

Aku selalu menggunakan caraku sendiri untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Aku sudah jera meminta bantuan Naruto, karena terakhir kali dia memberikan saran, Sakura malah semakin cuek.

.

.

.

_Aku mendekati Sakura yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kelasnya sendirian—kelasku dan kelas Sakura terpisah—,_

"_Hai, Sakura! Lagi ngapain?" tanyaku basa-basi seraya duduk di kursi—depan bangku Sakura._

"_Sedang makan, jika kau masih bisa melihatnya," jawabnya sedikit ketus. Ugh~ Sabar… ini demi keberhasilan._

"_Umm… Sakura," panggilku pada akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa menit._

"_Umm… ada apa, Sasuke?" responnya._

"_Kau cantik deh, seperti bulan yang menyinari langit malam," rayuku dan mungkin saran dari Naruto ini akan berhasil, karena aku lihat Sakura mengalihkan pengelihatannya padaku._

"_Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sakura yang terdengar err marah?_

"_Kau cantik dan seperti bulan di malam hari," ulangku dengan sedikit serinagi terpampang diparas tampanku. Dan tiba-tiba, dia langsung main pergi saja meninggalkanku. Hei? Apakah kata-kataku ada yang salah? Bukankah rayuanku tadi romantis?_

_._

_._

_._

Dan saat aku pulang ke rumah, tujuan utamaku adalah kamar Itachi-nii, karena aku ingin menyakan mengenai kesalahan dalam rayuanku. Dan kalian tahu apa respon dari Nii-san-ku?

.

.

.

"_Hahaha… tentu saja dia marah, Baka otouto!" jawab Itachi-nii sambil tertawa puas._

"_Memangnya apa yang salah sih?" geramku sambil menyeruput jus jambu dalam kemasan._

"_Ehm… Sasuke… Sasuke… mana ada gadis yang ingin disamakan dengan bulan," jelasnya seraya mengusap air matanya yang sedikit keluar gegara tertawa tadi._

_Melihatku yang semakin bingung Itachi-nii melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Mana ada gadis yang mau disamakan dengan bulan. Indah sih indah, tapi kamu lihat dong permukannya bulan. Bolong-bolongkan? Kaya bekas cacar dipecah gitu. Terus, bulankan hanya terlihat di malam hari, sedangkan malam hari itu gelap. Kamu sama aja menghina warna kulit dia secara nggak langsung alias implisit. Dan masih banyak lagi alasannya," jelasnya panjang lebar._

'_Na-nani?! Dasar baka dobe. Awas saja besok di sekolah,' geramku._

"_Sebaiknya kamu ganti deh cara rayuanmu itu, Baka otouto," ujarnya member solusi._

"_Diganti macam apa?" tanyaku. Dan Itachi-nii hanya mengendikkan bahunya…_

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, di depan layar handpone, mengutak-atik keypad dan sedikit mencairkan pikiranku di kantin ini.

"Kau masih mencari cara agar Sakura-chan tertarik padamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawabku singkat.

"Cepatlah kau bergerak, Sasuke. Karena, kabarnya Sakura sedang dekat dengan anak cowok pindahan dari Oto," ucap temanku yang lain.

"Maksudmu kakak kelas yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu? Katanya, dia itu orang yang dingin seperti ayam di sebelahku ini—aww— dan yah~ meski cowok bernama Hinata itu lebih sedikit bisa menunjukkan emosinya kepada yang lain," ucap Naruto,

"Hayoo~ Sasuke. Kau mempunyai saingan rupanya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn," dan Naruto mengendikkan dagunya kearah meja Sakura. Dalam hitungan detik, pupil mataku membesar melihat moment itu. Dimana Hyuuga Hinata menyeka noda jus di sudut bibir Sakura.

**Menyeka noda**.

**Menyeka noda**.

Berarti secara tidak langsung akan menyentuh bibir Sakura!

Tolong garis bawahi. **Menyentuh bibir**. What the hell? OH NOOO!

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku pergi dari kantin dan berlari menuju kelas Itachi- nii.

BRAAK

"(hah) Mana Itachi (hah) –nii?" tanyaku dengan nafas terputus-putus sehabis berlari.

"Hei, Itachi! Adikmu mencarimu!" teriak teman Nii-san yang ku ketahui bernama Karin.

"Ada apa, Baka otouto? Tumben kemari?" tanya Itachi-nii dan membawaku untuk berkumpul dengan gerombolannya.

"Kau tau anak baru yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyaku to the point.

"Tentu saja, kelasnya ada di sebelah kelasku. Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakannya?"

Akupun menjelaskan kejadian yang kulihat di kantin tadi kepada Itachi-nii dan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya teman-teman Nii-san memaksa untuk mendengarkan. Dan begini lah respon mereka.

"Jadi, kau cemburu, Sasuke? Manisnya~" ucap Tobi-senpai sambil mengayun-ngayunkan lollipopnya di depan wajahku.

Aku menggulirkan mataku bosan melihat kelakuan Tobi-senpai. Tubuh bisa dibilang dewasa, tetapi dalamnya jangan harap,

"Sepertinya aku tahu cara yang tepat untuk menembak Sakura, Sasuke," ucap Karin-senpai dan dengan segera aku memperhatikannya.

"Oya? Bagaimana caranya senpai?" tanyaku

"Kan cewek zaman sekarang suka banget sama yang namanya K-Pop. Gimana kalau kamu nembak dia ala boyband-boyband K-pop gitu," ucapnya.

Melihatku bingung, Karin-senpai melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Jadi, kamu nyanyi lagu-lagu K-pop sambil nge-_dance_. Siasanya kamu atur sendiri aja,"

Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan cara yang direkomedasikan oleh Karin-senpai. Kira-kira, Sakura suka lagu yang seperti apa ya?

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu aku berlatih _dance_ dan menghafalkan lirik lagu berbahasa Korea tersebut. Walau susah, aku harus tetap berjuang. Yoshh!

Dan selama itu juga, aku melihat kedekatan Hinata-senpai dengan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Kedekatan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih tahu. Aku dengar gossip—karena aku sekelas dengan ratu gossip— bahwa Sakura dan Hinata senpai itu berpacaran.

Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan latihanku secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Hei! coba kalian lihat itu," teriak salah seorang anak seraya tangannya menunjuk kepada sebuah gerombolan.

"Bukankan itu Sasuke-senpai?"

"Kyaa~ iya… iya… benar!" lalu mulai terdengar jeritan-jeritan para gadis.

Aku berjalan dengan gaya _cool_-ku yang biasa sambil mataku mencari sosok Sakura dan dapat! Dia bersama−

−Hinata-senpai lagi.

Tapi, ini lah saatnya. Aku menyeringai miring dan menjentikkan jariku lalu—

—Let's start the music~!

.

.

.

Aku berjalan mendekati Sakura dan juga Hinata-senpai. Dan kulihat pandangan heran dari Sakura dan pandangan kesal dari Hinata-senpai

**OK! You got me going crazy  
I don't know what to do, I need you**

Aku mulai menyanyi sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Aku mencoba untuk menyingkirkan dan menggeser sebentar gengsi seorang Uchiha.

**I need you baby, baby, baby  
Annyeongiran mareun hajimara**

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata-senpai dan menjauhiku, namun masih dapat kukejar.

**I want you Babe Babe Babe  
Wae iri sarangi himdeungeonji  
Neo jebal**

Aku berhenti di depan Sakura dan Hinata-senpai tanpa menghentikan nyanyianku. Aku sempat melirik Itachi-nii serta teman-temannya yang juga ikut membantuku, walau mereka hanya _dance_ saja.

**Stop Stop Breaking my heart  
I love you you girl**

**Stop Stop Breaking my heart  
I need you girl**

**Stop Stop Breaking my heart  
I love you girl**

**Daeche arisonghan ni sogeul nan al su eobtjanha**

Lagu yang kunyanyikan berakhir dan aku mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah di balik jas sekolahku. Aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya dan berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku," ucapku tegas dan lantang serta menyerahkan mawar tadi kepada Sakura. Aku sudah tak peduli keadaan sekitar—karena aku mencoba mengabaikannya untuk mengurangi gugup.

Kulihat Sakura menggigit bibir dan melirik kearah Hinata-senpai.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata-senpai yang ini sangat membuatku terkejut setengah mati, "Sebaiknya kau terima saja dia. Bukankau juga mencintainya?"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Tunggu! Mengiyakan pernyataanku atau pertanyaan Hinata-senpai?

"Jadi bagaimana, Sakura?" tanyaku kembali dan tanganku memegang tangan Sakura—menuntunnya menggenggam setangakai mawar pemberianku.

"A-aku mau, Sasuke," jawabnya malu-malu dan langsung kurengkuh dia dalam pelukanku. Ternyata perjuanganku selama ini membuahkan hasil yang sangat manis—meskipun aku tidak suka manis.

"Awas saja kau! Jika tidak bisa menjaga sepupuku, maka kubantai kau dengan jurus _Tae Kwon Do_-ku," bisik Hinata-senpai kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kami semua.

Heee? Hinta-senpai? Sepupu Sakura?

Na-nani?

_**END OF STORY**_

**A/N :**

**Haii~ Ini fic complete aku yang ke**** berapa ya._. semakin kesini sebenernya aku makin bingung ama jalan cerita fic ini._. Dan kayaknya –bukan kayaknya lagi deh- fanfic ini bahasa, pendeskripsian, cerita, dan alurnya kacau banget deh #pundung **

**Oiya, fic ini ada sedikit lirik dari lagu '**_**TeenTop – Crazy'**_** :3**

**Biar fic ini jelek dang a sesuai harapan, masih adakah yang pengen ninggalin jejak di kolom review? Arigatchuu :***

**OMAKE**

"Jadi, kau dan Hinata-senpai itu benar bersepupu?" tanyaku pada Sakura. Saat ini kami berada di atap sekolah.

"Hu'um… dia sepupuku dan dia sangat overprotective terhadapku," jawabnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut raven milikku.

"Lalu, apakah dia ada hubungannya mengapa kau menolakku?"

"Tidak,"

"Lalu, kenapa dulu kau menolakku?"

"Waktu itu, aku sedang bermain Truth or Dare dengan teman-temanku. Dan aku memilih Dare. Dare-nya adalah menolak seseorang yang menembakmu dalam waktu dekat dan aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau bla… bla…"

Ocehan Sakura tak lagi kudengarkan. Dan ternyata sesuatu yang membuatku kehilangan harga diriku dulu adalah permainan konyol itu?

Ingatkan aku untuk memasukkan permainan itu ke dalam blacklist milikku.

**Ini beneran ****END OF STORY**** kok-_-v**


End file.
